5 Song Meme For Sam & Kurt
by redpen88
Summary: put itunes on shuffle. write a fic for whatever song is playing. stop when the song does.


**5 Songs Meme Sam/Kurt**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (Sam/Kurt)  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do five of these, then post them.

1. Madonna – take a bow

Sam wasn't ready. It wouldn't be a spur of the moment thing. Kurt deserved better than that. So, Sam would wait. Wait until Kurt had gotten this Blaine out of his system. Three years apart and they had already become such different people. It hurt that Kurt would have wanted to change so much for a third person. It hurt that his Kurt could have felt that desperate. Sam wasn't ready when he ran into Kurt at the departmental store. It took him until after Kurt had left with a silent mumble to realize that maybe there was no room for him in Kurt's life. But Kurt couldn't have guessed who Sam was. Between the two hours they spent together in front of the hardware isle and the walk out to the parking lot, Sam's work had never come up. Things might have been different if Kurt had known about Sam being a divorce lawyer. That Sam was ready to take on the world for him. That Sam was ready to be a father. But that was just it. Sam wasn't ready. And Kurt wondered if he'd ever be. _

2. Imogen Heap – Tidal

They were always at the arcade. And this seemed to be the only argument Kurt never won. Everything else was as Kurt wanted it to be. But Sam loved how his baby would pout and put on a show of being unruly whenever he suggested an arcade night. DDR wasn't even much of an incentive to Kurt. Kurt wasn't one for letting people win, but when it came to Sam, that lopsided smile was more appealing to him than all the abulous in the world.

3. Aqua – Like A Robot

There were always stains when they were done. The sex was almost always explosive. Carnal even. He loved how possessive Sam could be but he couldn't bring himself to love Sam. That bastard was a poster-boy for "the ideal-American family". He was born into political royalty, not like he could help it. Kurt was fine with that. Except that he hated being a secret. He hated it even more when Sam had the gall to "claim" him in bed like nothing was wrong.

4. Shakira – The Day And The Time (cont.d from previous)

So he had walked out mid-fuck. No explanation, no regrets. Or so he told himself. And anyway he was tired of making excuses for the maid. Sam was now forbidden from seeing him and Kurt Hummel's home was off-limits too. Kurt knew he could treat Sam so much better than that poisonous wife of his. It was almost like that was amnesty for being an accomplice to adultery. The bitch kinda sorta deserved it. But he deserved better. And he contemplated sending back Sam's gifts and underwear the next day so that Sam might know how he felt about the secrecy. The public announcement by his boyfriend aired live on national tv that evening was enough to make him change his mind and let Sam in again.

5. Coldplay-Paradise

Sam had always been headstrong and a hero. Saving lives was nothing new to him. He had even won a medal for it from the mayor. So when he had told his parents whom he wanted to marry, against all odds, they had known they couldn't stop him and they knew he'd probably make it his mission to let other gay couples be able to marry as well. They liked Kurt. They really did. He was well-mannered, soft-spoken and righteous. He had his priorities right and perhaps was matched in the stubbornness department only by their son. But that wouldn't be an issue because they rarely locked horns, Sam and Kurt. So they were unprepared for what happened when Kurt's brother and sister-in-law died in a car accident. Jamey, their son was left without parents or a home. Sam would, normally be up for the challenge. Lord knew he wanted a family with Kurt. So their fight was unexpected. Sam's mom hadn't seen him cry in ages. "I don't know if I can do it mom!" Sam had said. "I'm being selfish I know, but I can't just give up everything I have wanted to raise an autistic kid. I don't know if I'm strong enough. I don't know if I'll be able to give him the happiness he deserves and I, I just don't think I'm cut out for this." Before he knew it, Kurt had taken his mom's place at his side. "Remember when you found me?" The petite brunet asked. "I was a paranoid wreck. But you put me back together. Now I know it won't be easy. But you know this is the right thing to do. " Turns out Kurt was right.


End file.
